Lois Lane
Lois Lane as she appears in Teen Titans fan-fics. Personality As Lois is meant to be the same one as the DCAU Lois, she has that personality. Powers Lois has no actual super powers aside from her skill as a reporter. She also displays motherly qualities towards Superboy. Weaknesses Lois can be killed or harmed by anything harmful to a human. History Justice Evolution Only a Dream After the fight with Dr. Destiny, Lois discovers that Superman is Clark Kent. After asking what took him so long, the two kissed passionately. Teen Titans Going Home Lois attended Bizarro's funeral and comforted her son, Superboy. Mom A few weeks later, Lois went to the Tower to interview the Titans. After hugging Superboy, Lois asked Superboy if he was eating right. She then explained to Starfire that she was interviewing them tomorrow while she was just hanging out to catch up with Superboy. Lois then asked for any embarrassing stories about Superboy, which she got from Blackfire. Lois then interviewed the Titans, asking Superboy why he joined the Titans, if the rumors of Robin and Starfire dating were true, asking Raven's opinion on the economy, what Starfire and Blackfire thought about Earth, how Beast Boy's life away from Doom Patrol was, what Terra's future plans were, and if the Titans had ever worked with members of the Justice League. That night, Lois said good-bye and asked Superboy to try and come to Metropolis more often to visit. After the interview is shown on TV, Lois said that she thought the Titans were good kids who'd help people in need. Conner Kent The wife of Clark. She and her husband are unable to have children, so she helped Clark make one out of wood. She was neutral about naming him Conner as she was thinking of Jason or Chris, but she still liked it. After playing with him for a little bit with Clark, she went to bed and joined in Clark's wish that Conner was a real boy, and did so again when Clark wished on the wishing star. Lois was later awakened by a loud noise with Clark and believed they were dreaming when Conner started talking until she had Clark pinch her, and she pinched Clark. She then welcomed Raven to the house and they celebrated until Conner got curious about fire, and Clark had to put his finger out. Lois then told Conner not to play with fire, and they went to bed. She helped put Raven into a nightgown she had saved and explained school to Conner before going to sleep. She only woke up once when Conner said he loved both her and Clark. They then stated that they loved Conner too and made sure that Conner and Raven were comfortable. The next day, Lois had trouble trying to get Conner into his jacket as he was excited about meeting real boys and girls and going to school. She eventually succeeded and asked Conner to hurry right back home after school. She then shook Raven awake as she had slept in, and she saw Raven run off. When Conner doesn't come home, Lois worries about what could have happened to him. She then goes with Clark to look for him and Raven again. She then tried to comfort Krypto. Lois looked all over with Clark and cried over the fact that her little boy was lost, alone, and probably miserable while Clark tried to comfort her. Eventually, they took Krypto and went looking for him on a boat that was swallowed by a monster whale named Monstro. After several hours they feared they would starve to death as they could only eat by catching fish Monstro consumed, but he then sucked in a whole mess of tuna which cheered them up, and they cheered up even more when Conner and Raven appeared. Lois ran up and hugged Conner and pulled Raven in as well. She later asked how Conner had gotten a pair of donkey ears, but decided against it as what mattered was that she and Clark had their son back as well as Raven as she counted her as part of the family. Lois then explained to Conner and Raven that Monstro only opened his mouth when he was eating, and then everything came in. When she learned about Conner and Clark's plan to make Monstro sneeze, she feared it would make him mad. After escaping in a raft she and Clark made, she was proven right in Monstro's anger, and they eventually ended up losing their raft, and Lois was grabbed by Raven and Krypto and followed Conner, who held Clark, to the shore, and she made it through as she unconsciously muttered for Conner to save himself. Lois later mourned for Conner, even after he was revived and made a real boy as she believed she was hearing things until she looked up and saw her little boy was alive and real. She then celebrated with everyone else. She later gained a daughter-in-law in Raven and a granddaughter in Kara. Clark and Lois Kent Now a grandmother, Lois listened to Clark tell their granddaughter Kara about their side of Conner's story. Several years ago, in the town of Smallville, Lois announced that Clark had finished his new toys for the season. She then greeted the daughter of her friend Arella, Raven. She then let everyone into a shop. As she watched the children and her parents, Lois wondered with Clark about why it was the people who shouldn't have children who got to have children when she was infertile. After Clark showed Conner to Raven and Arella, Lois verbalized her wish that Conner was a real boy and that she was his mother. Lois then wished with Clark that their hearts would be full. She then woke up to sounds downstairs and witnessed the angel Shayera bring Conner to life. She was extremely exicted and hugged her new son. She then explained to Conner that everybody needed their own room as they prepared to sleep. Lois then promised that she would tell Conner a story and agreed that it would be how she and Clark met as long as he went to sleep. She then said that she loved Conner when he told Lois he loved her. The next day, Lois showed Conner to her and Clark's friend, Bruce, Diana, and Terry Wayne. She also had to explain to Conner not to lie down in piles of cloth that weren't his bed or step in wet cement. The next day, she was about to tell Conner to get back into the house and put his toys away. She let it go after seeing Conner on his new tricycle but hid her face after Conner accidentally crashed into a wall, especially with Mrs. Anders and Slade laughing. Then Lois convinced Conner to put his toys away after the third time telling him to. The following day, Lois yelled for the rooster to be quiet. When Clark wanted to teach Conner how to make toys, and Clark wanted to draw, Lois came up with a compromise where Clark would teach something to Conner, and he'd then be allowed to draw a picture. After making a wing, Conner showed Lois a picture of Krypto in a cape with an odd S on his collar. She then explained to Conner that people went to school to get smart. She then told Krypto not to lick Conner's face for fear of his painted on mouth being licked off before Conner pretended that happened and then laughed as Clark smirked. Before Conner's first day of school, Lois wanted to sleep in and wondered allowed why Conner wouldn't behave. She then managed to see Conner off before going to sleep. She was awoken when Tim and Kory arrived and explained that Conner was in trouble. Lois and Clark then went with them to the school, only stopped once by a puppeteer named Lex Luthor. Afterwords, Lois saw Conner fighting and managed to help Clark and Miss Bertinelli pull Clark away from the boy he was fighting with. She then learned that Conner had been imitating the other boys in an effort to understand what to do, to an extreme, and Conner was to go home. On the way home, they ran into Lex Luthor again and had to work harder to get rid of him as he was interested in Conner as he was a living puppet. Lois then told Conner about how embarrassed she was. After Conner was sent to his room, she didn't stop Conner but did feel that they might be being too hard on him with that considering he was only technically a few days old. After Clark left to talk to the angel about Conner, Lois told Conner she was heading out too to grab food for supper. When she returned at the same time as Clark, they went in to find only a note. After reading that Conner left to live with Luthor, Lois was fearful that it was true, and when there was no other possible alternative, Lois looked at the teddy bear she and Clark and given Conner, and she decided to go to Luthor to give it to him, so he could sleep. They then let Arella come with them since Raven left with Conner to try to talk him into coming home. After Lois saw Conner perform, she thought his stage name, Superboy, was corny. When Lois heard from Luthor that Conner had left for Metropolis along, she had to be held back by Clark and Arella, so she wouldn't kill him. She then left with Clark and Krypto to find Conner. Lois and Clark looked for Conner and ran into Shayera. Lois said that this was about Conner, and if Conner had just behaved, none of this would have happened. She later meets a magician named John Stewart who is very terrible, and she then stops him from doing a trick involving Clark and a toy rabbit. She then leaves with Clark after wishing him good luck. Lois and Clark later arrived at a town called Idealia where the children acted perfect, and Lois smiled at how she believed children should behave. She was then taken to Professor Hamilton by a couple when they said they were looking for Conner. She then saw that Hamilton made perfect children. Lois was confused by this as she wasn't sure how a perfect baby could exist. She then learned that the children automatically came out of a machine as five-year-olds and older. This creeped Lois out when they naturally acted good, and Lois thought about how she'd prefer a baby. Someone to grow and learn how to behave. She then realized that Conner was just acting like any other boy since he was only a few days old, plus the fact that he could walk and talk already. She and Clark then turned down two boys and three girls before running out of the town, much wiser than when they entered it. Lois then ran into Shayera again with Clark, and they both sighed agitatedly. Lois then kept going as she wanted to find Conner, but Shayera explained that Luthor had lied, and she and Clark raced towards Pleasure Island. Clark, Lois, and Krypto then snuck there and saw Conner as he pushed Raven down. Lois then hugged Raven. While looking for Conner again, they heard a boy cry out for help, so they secretly entered a secret room. They then looked around and saw several donkeys there. Inside, they learned that the roller coaster turned the boys into donkies, so they rushed out to find Conner. Clark and Lois then rushed to the coaster and pleaded for Conner not to get on it, and pushed a pursuing Luthor down in the process. Conner refused and went on. Clark and Lois then rushed after him on the next car with Krypto and Raven. Clark and Lois arrived, and they saw that Conner had turned into a still talking donkey, and he was immediately loaded into a boat. Lois then rowed after him, when she, Clark, Raven, and Krypto ended up swallowed by a giant whale. Lois then asked for help from Shayera when Conner appeared, returned to normal by his brave deed. Lois then asked how Conner turned back to normal. Lois then apologized for what happened, blaming herself and Clark for what happened. Conner then forgave them, and they all hugged. When Conner got a plan to ask him questions to get his nose to grow, she asked Conner who the prettiest girl in Smallville was, which didn't work at first since Conner said Raven. They eventually made it out and returned to the main land. On the way home, Clark and Lois related their adventures to Conner. Lois was then shocked that Conner thought being swallowed by a whale was fun, but was relieved when he said he wouldn't want to go through it again and agreed with him. Lois then called Conner the best son a mother could ever want. When they entered the shop, Lois sees Luthor there and learns that when Conner left with Luthor, he had signed a contract. Lois then refuses to hand Conner over. Lois then offers Luthor their bank account. When Luthor refused and ran off with Conner, Lois called out to Shayera for help and learned that because she and Clark seldom listened to her, there was little she could do. Lois then asks Shayera to turn her into wood or stone or clay since she had allowed Luthor to take their hearts away. Lois then marvels at Shayera turning Conner into a real boy as she states that Clark and Lois have proven themselves to be real parents. The reunited family then goes back inside to rest. Superboy After three years of knowing Superman, Lois went flying with Superman and began to fall for him, wondering if he could read his mind and know what she was thinking of. She then mentally promised to be there for Superman as a friend and someone to love. Figuring out about Superman being Clark Kent, Lois volunteered to try out Cadmus' Project Stork to receive a baby following Superman's death saving the world from Darkseid. She waited a month for her new baby that would share her and Clark's DNA before getting on a train to Jump City. On the train, Shayera arrived and gave Lois her baby boy, who she named Conner Kent. He looked perfectly like a baby Clark. When Conner sneezed and caused a woman to be smashed into a wall, she slapped the heads of two women who made fun of Conner and switched trains as she promised to always be there for Conner. By the time Conner was three, Lois was writing stories for the local newspaper out of her house to be able to spend more time with Conner. They were also close as Lois often chased after him when he was in a playful mood and protective of him too. One day, when Alex Luthor called Conner a freak and purposely held him high up just to make him cry and dropped him, Lois punched Alex in the face after calming Conner down. The next day, she was arrested for assault and was forced to leave Conner with the women she'd met on the train while she waited for the court date to explain her side of the story, which wouldn't be for a month. She cried for fear of what would happen to Conner and hoped for visitor's day. On visitor's day, Conner rushed to Lois and cried because he believed he had caused Lois' name being cleared to be delayed due to him sneezing. Lois then verbally comforted Conner and asked him not to cry. As she was about to go back, she explained to Conner that you couldn't stop change. She then encouraged Conner to be brave and to not look back. She then waved good-bye to Conner as he left with Robin and Starfire. Lois ended up being cleared thanks to Conner and the Titans getting a confession out of Alex. She then moved into the Tower at the Titans request and reunited with her son. Conner The wife of Superman for two years. She recently gave birth to a little boy named Conner. As the Justice League and their respective side-kicks appeared, Lois got Conner to wake up and introduced him to everybody. She then asked Conner to let go of Batman's finger when he grabbed it. As he yawned and went to sleep, Lois promised that she'd always be there for Conner. While walking to the Metro Tower to meet up with Flash and Iris for lunch, Lois said hello to several passing Leaguers and encourages Conner to stand up again after he fell down. After Superboy learned a few new words and met Batman's new ward, Robin, Lois called Superboy to her, and after they went home, Lois comforted Superboy when a big storm occurred. When Conner was five, Lois took him to Metro Park and told him to never run out there as the villain Darkseid was still at large. She then confirmed that there were more heroes than just the Justice League members and that Conner might might them. Lois then talked to a friend named Arella and introduced Conner to Arella's daughter, Raven. She then convinced Conner to greet her. After Superman arrived, Lois explained to Conner why Superman was the leader of the Justice League. When Darkseid attacked, Lois ended up separated from Conner in the hassle and was picked up by Superman, who had also picked up Superboy. Lois then took Conner to the apartment and sighed. She then encouraged Conner to come out once the trouble had paced and explained to Conner that Darkseid had returned. When Conner was eight and winter rolled around, Lois made sure to keep him bundled up. When Conner asked why winter was so long, Lois answered that it only seemed long. In late January, Lois took Conner to a bistro for lunch when she heard a nearby boom and saw a dark figure approaching. Realizing that it was Darkseid, Lois ordered Conner to run home, but she was disintegrated by Darkseid's Omega Beam before she could follow. Her ashes were later discovered by Superman. Conner II Having only recently been killed by Darkseid, Lois is still on her son, Conner's, mind. In a dream Conner had, Lois appeared and explained to Conner that everything has to end sometime to allow something new to begin. She then said that she'd always be around, though she meant spiritually. Clark also had a dream about Lois where if Lois hadn't died, they'd be a family, with her calling Clark and Conner in when Clark's mom has dinner ready. Her last words to Conner when she was alive were not to look back and to keep running. Raven Wayne The queen of the land. She's very impulsive and quick to anger. One day, Lois shouted at Wally about her and Clark's son Conner settling down and getting married, shouting that she was patient. After Clark calmed her down, Lois apologized to Wally as she admitted that she wanted to see her grandchildren and was feeling that her only son was growing further and further away from her and Clark. She also said that she wanted more people in this old palace. She objected to leaving Conner alone because of his romantic ideas. She believed that love was simply a boy and a girl meeting under the right conditions, like how she and Clark got together, and she believed they should arrange the conditions, scoffing away Wally's idea of Conner suspecting something since he was coming home that day and figured a ball to celebrate his return would be perfectly natural, even with every eligable maiden in her and Clark's kingdom there to greet him. She then asked Wally if he was bound to find a girl he's interested in. Lois also voiced the idea of having the lights go down and play romantic music. She also ordered that the ball be tonight. During the ball, Lois glared angrily at Clark when he stated that one of the girls would make a suitable mother before he said he meant "wife". After Blackfire and Kitten arrived, Lois gave up, saying that Conner wasn't cooperating, paralelling it to when he'd smash his peas against the wall rather than eating them. Just then a young girl in white arrived, and Lois pointed her out to Wally happily. She then called for the waltz, nearly falling out of the balcony in the process. She then went to bed with Clark after a job well done, telling Wally to keep an eye on them. She also said that if anything went wrong, Wally would be the new stable boy. Category:Teen Titans Category:Conner Kent Category:Clark and Lois Kent Category:Superboy Category:Conner Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Kents Category:Lanes Category:Grandmothers Category:Mothers Category:Tomboys